


Connor's very gay life

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Boarding School, Bottom Connor, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Double Anal Penetration, Falling In Love, Gay Panic, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Regret, Secret Crush, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor thought his roommate was cute, and dating a roommate was one of his many fantasies, but too bad Aiden wasn't gay.Oh well, it's better not to have too much drama with your roommate anyway.
Relationships: Aiden Walker/Connor Walsh, Connor Walsh/Original Male Character(s), Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Oliver Hampton/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Connor and Aiden are roomates

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in a while, and of course I have to write a smut, just want to try my hands at writing exotic scenes, If you want to read something with plot, go read the lies of locke lamora or something.
> 
> Also very sorry for spelling Connor's name wrong so many times, but I didn't realize until the end, and I'm too lazy to correct it.

Connor thought his roommate was cute, and dating a roommate was one of his many fantasies, but too bad Aiden wasn't gay.

Oh well, it's better not to have too much drama with your roommate anyway.

Conner soon got his eyes on a cute blond guy from English class.

Being in a boys boarding school was considered a punishment for most people, but for Connor was like a chipmonk let loose in a nuts factory.

He soon found out the blonde guy is named jake, and likes to have his balls played with; Alex is a total bottom, and there's another cute Asian boy, whom conner can't even remember his name, but only remembered he had a really nice penis.

Conner was popular, best groomed, and eased all his classes, and his dazzling charisma made sure no teacher hated him.

Everything was going great for him, but he wasn't happy. He lost interest in dating, and resorted to hooks up only, just to release stress before or after a exam

Aiden, on the other hand, was completely unhappy at the school. His long-term relationship with abigail went as well as his mental health, quite terribly.

\---------

Aiden liked how Connor smelled, but he couldn't figure out what it was, he stole his shampoo, his aftershave, and even his deodorant, but none smelled like what Connor did.

Aiden shouldn't like conner because he was on the scale of a trashy roommate, conner can't cook, always bringing people overnight without notices, spends way too much time grooming himself in the shower, and never seemed to like him.

But weirdly, Aiden does, and he don't mind Connor coming home drunk every weekend, feels oddly giddy when Connor compliments his cooking. And he found himself always in the gym at the same time Connor was. Connor obviously noticed and asked, but he just said it's more convenient.

They only had English class and baseball team together, and they don't talk during it, as Connor prefers to spend this time flirting with Jake or any other boys that would look at him.

\-----

“Oh yes! fuck, yes!” a voice echo throughout the locker room

“you like that? You want me to go harder? You little slut?” an older man's voice appeared.

“Yes, harder!" It was obviously Conner's voice, but Aiden never heard him like that before.

“There, yeah, that's the spot, there!”

Then Aiden heard conner scream, and his motion to slip out of the locker room stopped.

He know he should do the right thing, be polite and slip away, That's what any person should do, but mysteriously, he quieted his footstep, held his breath, and poked his head out from behind the locker.

There was Conner, bend over a short locker, and getting railed by a tall guy.

All the tingles exploded on Aiden, zooming straight to his junk.

He hadn't seen an erotic scene like this, except for the time last month accidentally seeing conner making out with another guy shirtless.

They didn't notice him coming in, so aiden watched, well aware of how creepy he is, but he was mesmerized.

The air smelled of conner, sex, and stinky sweat, and filled with their moans.

Conner was naked, his muscles all sweaty, and the other guy behind him was fully dressed except for his exposed penis, slamming into conner, bringing him into Ecstasy, Making conner moan.

Not too long later. Conner yelped, and Aiden hid has head behind the locker again. He heared a fly zipped up, conner's peaky cheek slapped, a condom tossed in a the bin, and then some kissing, and the dude left.

“Hey, Connor, I got to grab my phone, and it's in the locker next to you, so if you want to hide so I can get it, I'll wait. I won't look.” but even saying these words made Aiden blush, the image of Connor's asshole still burnt into his brain.

"As if you weren't watching this whole time. Just come and get it, I'm too tired to move."

Aiden walked out from behind the tall lockers, seemingly unashamed of his arousal for the past minutes.

Conner was lying on the benches, body covered in sweat, hair swept to the side, his ass still red from the slaps,his hole loose and oozing with juice.

Aiden's heart pounded even faster, If that's possible.

Conner looked up, with such walsh styled confidence.

A smirk is on conner's face, “surprise, I'm gay!”

Aiden smiled at Conner's joke,then paused,“wait, you knew I was watching?"

“no I didn't, but I assumed anybody would.”

“Well, it is better than porn, I can't count the pixels on you.”

Conner laughed, sat up, and tossed on his shirt.

Aiden forced himself to turn around, and put in his combination to the lock, opened it, and received his phone.

"That was professor bleuth, was it?"

“well, I slept with all the gay students here now, so I should move on to the teachers.”

“alright you slut, but he's like twice your age."

"And twice the experience compared to the students here, mind you, I de–closeted half of them"

"but he have wife and three kids.”

“well he should be the one feeling guilty then."

Conner was now completely dressed, and somehow already lost all the haze from earlier.

His hair was all back in order even though there is no hair gel in sight. Cloths were tidy, and had on his winning smile, with no trace of his earlier moaning and begging.

Aiden felt himself also returning to normal, his breathing slowed down, and felt ashamed.

Conner suddenly looked at him directly into the eye, and stopped talking.  
Even though they were the same hight, Aiden felt intimidated.

He felt like conner's eyes could gaze deep into his soul, see his inner bloom of doubts he would never put in words

Aiden tried to change the topic, but his mind was again filled with how sexy conner looked and smelled, so the questions that came out was naturally sexual one.

“I didn't know you are a bottom, I would have always thought you are a top.”

Conner smiled, “ I do whatever fun things that involve penises, top, bottom, side, double, I do them all.”

He stepped across the bench and is now inches away from Aiden, and leaned in.

Aiden thought he was going to be kissed, but conner just whispered next to his ear, “and if you ever want to get off, you would be welcome to use my hot tight hole, roommate." Then he said even slower:"I might even beg you for it."

Then connor swiftly left, leaving Aiden breathing heavy, and realized he had closed his eyes.


	2. A new hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They shared a love for Star wars, and that love progressed their love

Aiden didn't respond to conner's generous offer, but they grew closer, and became actual friends, as time went on.

Connor discovered he had a talent for making good ramen during his date with an Asian student, and made it every other day, and that took off a great load of the cooking burden.

And recently they found out each other both had a love for Star wars, namingly Connor had a crush on Han Solo, and Aiden thought young leia is really hot.

They are chilling on the couch, with a beer and a pack of wafer cookies, watching return of the jedi on vhs.

Conner had his head on Aiden's shoulder, as usual.

He had done that pretty much since they started living together, long before the locker room incident.

They finished their cookies, and conner got up to throw it away and to get more food.

Then he tossed a throw pillow onto Aiden's lap.

“Hey! What was that!” Aiden complained

“I want to lie down, but there's not enough room in the sofa, so please let me borrow your lap.”

Connor Then casually put his head on the throw pillow on Aiden's lap.

Aiden was going to shove him off, but then he realized he get to play with conner's hair, so instead he carefully put him arm around him.

Connor didn't seem to notice, so Aiden did what he subconsciously longed to do for a long time.

He ran his hands though conner neat hair, again and again, touching every thread, feeling the soft and silky smoothness. He was amazed by how heavenly conner's hair smelled.

Connor seemed to like the head massage, arched his back, and let out a delicious groan.

“thanks mate, it felt great.”

“well, to pay me back, tell me about your hair care routine, I can pick up twice more girls with hair smelling this good.”

“well, I guess the most important thing is conditioner, and when you leave it on for a minute, really leave it on for a minute, dont trust your internal clock on this.”

Aiden realized he was getting really aroused, and he's sure conner would be able to feel it though the pillow.

He tried to focus on the movie, but what's on screen right now is leia in a bikini, and that didn't calm his flames.

He tried to hold his breath, remembering the urban legend, but…

"Wow," conner sat up, surprised, "that was the thickest pillow we have. In"

He can tell connor is trying to hide the lust in his eyes.

Man, anything can turn this guy on, it's like you have a light switch, but then he realiz ed he is the person with an solid erection.

"Well, I know it's really sexist of them to put leia in a bikini, objetifying her like that, but she looks really hot." Aiden tried to explain away his boner.

And conner just nodded with smirk, “alright, you want me to suck you off then?”

Aiden felt like the world just froze.

He heard himself say: “nah, it's fine, I can take care of my own erection.”

Conner smiled: “Aiden, I didn't suck a good dick in weeks, I cooked you dinner today, just give me a snack.”

Aiden stared at the handsome man in amazement, “wow, you are really gay aren't you? you actually enjoy sucking dick?"

Conner rolled his eyes: “which part of gay do you not understand? homaphobe."

Then he paused, “but you are right, it would be more enjoyable if you take of your shirt and let me play with your abs.”

Aiden knew there's no way he would back out now, he paused the movie, slid his pants off and took off his shirt.

Connor got off the couch, and knelt on the carpet and Aiden's penis sprung out in front of his face

Conner looked in amazement, he felt his mouth water, as he always does in front of a nice penis, and Aiden's was his favourite type.

Tall, dark, straight, with thick vein's that pulsed deliciously, radiating with heat. It's uncut, and 8 inches, and conner knew it would hit his prostate in the exact right angle that would drive him crazy.

Conner gulped, and licked it from bottom to top on the underside, and circled the tip with a few quick laps of his tongue.

A bead of precum oozed out, and Aiden lied back and let out a groan.

Conner lapped it up and went full on, his mouth wrapped up the cock, his tongue worked at the tip, his head bobbed up and down.

He liked the taste and tried to peel back the forskin with his tongue. Driving it into the circular crack and gently hummed.

The vibrations are driving Aiden mad, and he started moaning in ecstasy.

“yes, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Conner looked up to catch his breath, and spat in his hand, he gently kissed the left side of the penis, then moved counterclockwise to the right side, then circled back, his tongue flicking back and forth like a snake, his hands rubbing Aiden's exposed bellend.

"Ah, yeah, God, yes"

He heard Aiden's groan gets louder, knew he was close, and started deep throating him.

"Connor, connor, I'm cumming!"

Conner licked even harder, and soon a rope of cum went into his mouth.

Aiden was completely undone, yelped, and became a wimpering mess before

Conner sat up, a grin on his face, pleased by what he had done, slushed the cum around in his mouth, savoring the taste, then swallowed.

Aiden, on the other hand, was still a mess, panting heavily, and another rope of thick cum shot out, landed on his abs, then another.

Conner laughed, "now aren't you glad I made you take off your shirt?

Aiden tried to reach forward and get the tissues, but connor stopped him.

"Let me do it, Aiden"

And he leaned forward, and started flirtingly licking it off.

He went slower than he needed to, savoring every square inch of Aiden's muscles.

He ran his tongue up and down Aiden's chest, hip, abs, and even his left nipple, even though there was no cum there.

He then again took Aiden's cock in his mouth, and even that's is now soft, he still enjoyed the taste and texture very much, and he sucked the remaining cum out of it.

He went though Aiden's abs again, slopping up any remaining juice, and once he found none, he started kissing it.

He planted a few kisses in the trail of Aiden's cum gutters, until Aiden stopped him.

“conner, wow. Just wow.”

Conner laid back, "You liked it?"

“of course, even for a straight guy this is extremely hot.”

“better than any head any girl would have given you?”

"Yeah," then Aiden hesitated, "but Connor, you got me off great," he eyed Connor's boner, " You still haven't got off yet, and it's quite immoral to leave the other person hanging."

"Well, you are leaving me quite hung," conner begun, but Aiden laughed and smacked him with the throw pillow.

Connor chuckled, but quickly looked serious again:“but you're not gay.”

Aiden frowned, “yeah, that's the problem, I really want to be a good guy, but I feel really uncomfortable, I don't know if it makes me an asshol…”

Connor cut him off, waving his hand:“no it's fine, I'll just jerk off.”

“no, no, no, maybe I can try to give you a handjo…”

“no, it's fine Aiden,I can jerk myself off better than you can, unless you're going to demolish my prostate, I'm better than you in all gay activities."

He then paused, "but maybe keep your shirt off, if you would."


	3. Gemma walsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's sister comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not any sex stuff here, it was originally going to be a different story, but it could fit as a chapter.

Gemma looked at the pile of blankets, shampoo, dried food, bottles water, and snacks, and checked the list she sent connor earlier.

“wow you went above and beyond, connor, you even got me things I didn't ask for.”

Connor scratched his head:"well I was already doing a Costco run, I bought things we both like,so if you can't fit it all in your car I can use them too. But you are welcome to take all of it."

Gamma smiled, and hugged her brother, and started to pack the stuff in her car.

She's Connor's older sister, and just finished college, is now going north for her masters, so she's taking a road trip there, and one of her stop is her brother's place, and connor just did a Costco run to help her restock her supplies.

Aiden came in the door with some to go thai food, and extended his hand to gamma to shake.

Connor went to the kitchen and set the table, and checked the oven for the batch of tater tots he was making.

And Aiden poured them each a cup of beer.

"Do you also go to his school?" Gamma asked.

"Yeah. "

"What's your Major?"

"Business, my dad want me to take over after him."

"Oh cool, you have a family business, what does it do?"

" My father have a company in China that sell stuff between America and Hong Kong, mostly small electronics and machine parts."

" Oh that's pretty cool. Is he Chinese? Or is your mother Chinese, or are you adopted?"

Connor interrupted her from the kitchen: "hey, don't get all up in other people's personal information, nosy."

Gemma Put up her hand in the surrender, laughed:" alright, I'll stop, I'm so sorry Aiden."

"And don't worry Connor, just because you once stole my boyfriend don't mean so I'm going to steal yours."

Connor put down the tray of perfectly cooked tater tots and some sweet potatos, and Gemma stared at him in shock.

Connor was wearing a apron, and had a pair of polka dotted oven mitts.

"Connor, when did You become so domesticated? the love is really doing something for you! I can't believe you are finally in a relationship!"

Aiden awkwardly said: " Gemma, we're not dating, He's not my boyfriend."

"He's not? So no Christmas miracle happened after all?"

" No, I just suck his dick when he's horny, we are just roommates with some benefits." Connor quipped.

Aiden frowned, both from Connor talking so bluntly in front of his blood relative, also Connor seem to be sarcastically implying that they are dating.

Aiden tried to choose his words very carefully, "Yeah, purely platonically."

But he still sounded like he was also in the joke, and desperately tried to explain the actual situation: "I know that it seems impossible, but this is really just the entire extent of our relationship. I am totally straight."

Aiden felt uncomfortable explaining all this.

but Gemma didn't need his explanation, she already understood perfectly when Connor said it.

"So my little brother has not changed, you are still as slutty as I remember." She joked.

Connor laughed, and toasted his beer.

"And damn it gemma, I should have never explained to you being called slutty turns me on, good grief you like to make me uncomfortable."

" And you never thanked me for trying to defend you at the moment I thought your boyfriend was insulting you. You wouldn't have to explain to me in the first place if you didn't forplay in the living room."

Aiden looked horrified.

Gemma try to explain to aiden: "We both came out at around the same time, me being pan and him being gay, and we always talked very openly with each other, and we didn't have anybody telling us not to, so we talk with each other whatever we want, including very intimate stuff. But no Aiden, in cased you are worried, there is absolutely zero incest going on between us."

Aiden didn't completely understand, but he nodded in relief.

"Well in my family there's zero chance of talking about anything close to sex, I once had a condom fall out of my pocket and my parents avoided me for a week.

My brother got caught once trying to sneak a girl out of his room, and he got yelled at so much and was grounded months."

"Oh gosh, That's horrible, I'm so sorry if we made you uncomfortable."

She changed the topic:" Connor you need to show me how to make such good tater tots."

The next day, Connor showed Gemma around the campus, say one to two the park, and bought some Christmas presents for their mother together.

They had fun, and talked about their childhood, future plans, how much they missed each other, Gemma's girlfriend, new Disney movies, and lots of fun stuff and Gemma didn't bring up Connor's relationship status for the whole day.

But at the end of the day, when Connor was helping Gemma pack her car, Gemma turned around and looked at him seriously.

"Connor, we grew up together and I have seen all your boyfriends, Cole, Jeremy, Kevin, Tony and that long lost cousin we didn't know about until you saw him crying at our great grandma's funeral.

I have seen them all, and for the amount of time you spent sleeping around, the list of all the guys you actually had feelings for is really really short."

Conor grumbled:" And you promised me not to speak of the real reason I got kicked out to a boarding school."

" Connor, I have a feeling Aiden would join that list sometime soon."

" Gemma, he is straight."

Gemma took a deep breath and said: "If he ever tries to use you to experiment bisexually, I don't think you're going to turn him down, therefore he might break your heart.

If this boarding school ever becomes too painful for you to live, you are welcomed to live with me. You're my little brother, I can always take care of you, if he breaks your heart, I would fight teeth and fist for you, even if you think you don't need it."

Connor looked at her and smiled, and gave her a long and loving hug.

"I would keep that in mind, but I think I'm able to handle this. And you really are my best sister ever."

She laughed and petted her little brother's hair: "No problem, but that's just the worst case situation Connor, he might just be your soulmate after all, who knows."

" Yeah totally, I can turn him with my magical penis just like all the fifties authors think they can do to lesbians."

She laughed, gave him a kiss on the cheek, much more money than the receipt from Costco, and drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the day with gemma, Connor and Aiden decide to make use of their winter break at a skiing site.

Chapter 4  
"We can hit some bars, and watch star wars again while hangover," Connor suggests, and then smirks. "And I could give you the best blowjob of your life, again."

“Or,” Aiden grinned, "we could go skiing."

"I grew up in pennsivania, Aiden, I don't need to go somewhere cold ever again."

"well, this New yorker is going to the snow, so you either come with me or be here all alone."

Conner looked at him exasperated, “Aiden, just because I'm in love with your cock don't mean we are dating, so don't pull the ‘couple cute fight’ thing with me. I'm not your personal pocket pussy that you hide in your suitcase.”

Aiden went red: “I'm just amazed you don't want this winter trip, a rare chance to get of our boarding school for a bit, and instead use It as a normal weekend.”

"Hey, my regular weekends are great."

"But would it be great if you spent the whole winter break on it? No one is going to make you super Mario hangover and you would have to clean up your own puke, and you won't get a chance to see all the cute boys at the skiing site.

And they have a communal shower where guys who spent the whole day exercising would appreciate a nice cuddle session with you in the hot tub.

And no one's going to bat an eye if you have a knee pad."

Connor smirks, “Fine, I'll go, but I'm just going to hook up. I'm not giving you any skiing lesson.”

.  
.  
.

"Your total is $19.03, if you just spend 1 more dollar you can get a free hot chocolate.” Ethan dully said.

“well, I could get a packet of condoms,” conner winked, "but I don't have anyone to use it with, so maybe you can help with that."

Ethan starred at the beautiful man in front of him, and his heart flipped. His gaydar sucked, but he was surely getting hit on right?

He attempted a hint, to see if he really got a shot at this well groomed man that's probably a top.

“Yeah, safe sex is very important to me, I tell ex boyfriends to use a condom every time.”

Conner grinned: "well, I would remember that tonight then."

Ethan shyly whispered, "the store close at 7:30, and I stay behind until 8:00 to clean up, I'm the only person on clean up duty today, so today is your lucky day. "

“well, today you might have to stay for extra 40 minutes, and maybe you might want to clean beforehand.” Connor whispered back.

He paid for the snacks, condoms, and he left sipping his hot chocolate with a smile.

"Take off your clothes, and get on your knees." Conner rushed in.

Ethan eagerly lock the door to the supply room, and stripped down.

Conner took off his chunky jacket, and begun taking off his pants.

Ethan took out a small bottle of lube. "So, do you want to prep me or watch me do it?"

Conner took the bottle: “ Im not going to pass up a chance to touch your ass.”

Ethan lied down on the pile of clothes on the floor, with his ass in the air.

Conner felt like his blood was dancing looking at Ethan's smooth shaved hole, and feel all the hair on his body stood up.

He kissed a long trail of sloppy kisses down ethan's back.

"Your skin is so sexy, Ethan."

" Your mouth is more sexy." 

His hands wondered around on the smooth full moon, amazed at the texture under his hands.

Ethan moaned in enjoyment, and rolled his hips.

But it wasn't right, it was too cold. Conner can feel his fingers freezing up, and he looked down…

"Shit!"

“whats wrong?” ethan looked up.

“its too fucking cold, my dick has shrunken into my balls. Why is it so cold here? I thought you would have AC.”

“You clearly never worked as a cashier, they don't treat you like a person here, your not even allowed to sit even if there's no fucking customers.”

“I was going to make a joke about how you won't be able to sit anyways, but I can't even get my fucking dick up.”

“Not if I have anything to do about it,” Ethan smiled, and took Connor's cock into his mouth.

Ethan is quite good, but Connor knew it wasn't going to work, having sex in a sub zero degrees supply room is just not the best idea.

"Well what do we do? I can't go to my house, My mom doesn't know I'm gay. "

"Then you have to come to my cabin." Connor said at last, Connor's cabin is very small with a bunk bed, and there is not a separate bedroom for their privacy, but Connor really wanted Ethan's sweet ass.

And Aiden is going to the campfire tonight, hoping to hook up with a girl, so there is a large chance he won't even be home tonight.

So back at the cabin they went, and soon they were on Conners lower bunk, while he topped bunked.

"Yes, ah, oh, harder," Ethan moaned, and conner's feels like he going to explode.

Ethan's face was buried into the pillow, trying to be quiet.

Pleasure washed trough out his body, one wave stronger than another, pushing him slowly but surely to the edge.

He feels like time has stopped, nothing else in the world is happening right now, just Connor's cock hitting his prostate in all the right angles.

Then connor stopped.

Ethan turned around extremely confused:" Connor, what happened?"

"I'm edging you, ethan." Connor said simply.

" No, I need it, I'm so close," ethan moaned.

Ethan's hands reached up to his penis, but conner cought them, and held them still.

"No, you are not allowed to touch your penis. You have to tell me exactly what you want."

"I want to cum, please let me cum." Ethan begged.

“oh? How do I do that?”

"Fuck me, please."

Conner smiled and slowing pushed his penis in, his tip making contact with Ethan's prostate, he started slow, ignoring the complaining of Ethan, and eventually picked up pace.

"My dad taught me how to make s'mores, I can teach you if you call me Daddy." Aiden's voice appeared.

And a girl's laughter followed, and the door opened, with a gasp from both.

"Conner, what the heck?"

**Author's Note:**

> There's more coming up, I'm updating where every other day or so, but there is also a high chance I might not finish, so don't put way too high hopes
> 
> It's not like there's going to be enough plot to be a cliffhanger anyways,.


End file.
